The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
In the future, mobile communications systems will not be used for human interaction alone. Instead, a huge growth in machine type communications, sometimes referred to as the ‘Internet of Things’, is expected. The devices will also not only be remotely controlled and managed by people, but will communicate with one another as well. Therefore one target in developing communications systems is to provide a radio interface which will not be the bottleneck even for the most challenging use cases. Another target is security, not only for protecting sensitive personal data, but also for providing safety from inserting false information to the system.